See you, saw you
by IA Kagamine
Summary: Él vuelve. La encuentra por accidente y con una GRAN sorpresa. TamaHaru


Espero y les guste...es un hermoso two-shot pero aun no tengo la conti

enjoy!

(Normal pov)

Era un dia hermoso, el sol brillaba por toda la ciudad; en el parque del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, cercano al colegio Ouran; habia muchos niños jugando, unos en los equipos de juegos y otros solo corrian por ahi. Un vendedor de helados se apresuraba para atender a todos sus precoces clientes. Sin duda una escena hermosa. ¿Qué hacia ése joven rubio de 28 años poseedor de ojos azules sentado en una banca en el medio del parque? Sin duda era alguien extranjero. Todos esos niños. Le recordaban a sus amigos y él cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando estudiaban en el colegio Ouran.

De pronto algo peculiar llamó su atención. Un grupo de niños rubios jugaban. Eran todos tan parecidos pero de distintas edades. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, se paro y prendió un cigarrillo. Ya le era un vicio, uno adoptado gracias a todos los problemas y el estrés qué tuvo con su esposa. Jamás la amo realmente, de echo le parecía odiosa, un fastidio, un gran y chillón dolor de cabeza permanente; sólo se marchó con ella para ver a su madre, su querida madre; además de qué no tenía motivos para permanecer en Japón. Tal vez un motivo, Haruhi. Pero ella no parecía sentir lo mismo por él, de echo jamás pareció sentir nada más qué una gran amistad por él. Aún recordaba esos enormes ojos cafés, esa mirada honesta e inocente, esa cara de niña, su piel blanca y suave. Ésa actitud tan fuerte y decidida pero a la vez delicada y dulce. Sí qué la echo de menos todos estos años. Sin poderlo evitar apareció una sonrisa en la cara del rubio, mientras fumaba un poco más de su cigarrillo.¿Entonces por qué había regresado?

-¿Sempai desde cuándo fumas?-preguntó una voz femenina y dulce. Una voz qué Tamaki recordaba a la perfección. Él se volteó con cuidado para encarar a la dueña de ésa voz. Se veía aún más hermosa de como la recordaba, su cabello castaño era ahora más largo pero su rostro un tanto sonrosado por la intensa mirada de él seguía teniendo él mismo tierno semblante. También era un poco más alta.

-Haruhi qué gusto verte de nuevo.-respondió Tamaki con una sonrisa sincera y clamada, mientras tiraba su cigarrillo y lo pisaba. Él tomó la mano derecha de ella y se la llevó a los labios para darle un cordial beso. Ella levantó una ceja extrañada por la actitud del rubio. Él solía ser más...expresivo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado sempai? Antes eras más sentimental.-respondió ella con una sonrisa. Algo calmada por no tener qué soportar los dramas de Tamaki en un lugar público. La verdad no se lo esperaba encontrar ahí en un parque para niños.

-sí bueno...tuve qué madurar- respondió él con una extraña sonrisa.-¿Como has estado Haruhi? Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.-preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba otra vez en la banca.

-bien..._creo_ , después de qué partieras a Francia junto con Ecleir...-ella también tomó asiento en la banca.-y luego de graduarme de Ouran fui a la universidad. Y pues yo...-ella bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada por su decisión de...

-¡oka-san! ¡oka-san!.- se acercaba corriendo un pequeño rubio, de ojos azules. El niño tomó la mano de Haruhi.-¡Kyouya-nii no quiere dejarme jugar en él columpio!-decía el pequeño. De pronto, olvidándose de su hermano por completo, el pequeño rubio fruncio el entrecejo al ver al hombre qué acompañaba a su madre.-¿Quién es él, oka-san?-preguntó receloso el niño.

-Mitzukuni ve y trae a tus hermanos, quiero que conozcan a alguien.-dijo Haruhi al pequeño. Esté entrecerro los ojos con recelo, pero se fue, acatado la orden de su madre.

-¿hermanos?-preguntó Tamaki con un semblante divertido. Aunque por dentro la verdad es qué se sentía desolado. SU Haruhi había tenido hijos, de seguro un esposo también

Una familia en donde él no formaba parte.

-sí bueno durante la universidad conocí a alguien, se llamaba Nakamura Shiro. Él era muy buena persona y pues nos casamos cuando termine de estudiar. Él era dos años más grande que yo.- dijo Haruhi algo avergonzada. No por su decisión de casarse sino por la persona qué la estaba escuchando...Tamaki fue su primer amor aunque cuando esté se fue a Francia supo qué ella no era tan importante para él así qué mejor decidió rehacer su vida. Aunque ahora qué lo volvía a ver después de 10 años seguía sintiendo ése mar de mariposas cada vez qué la veía. Parecía otra vez una adolescente, aunque ya era una mujer de 26 años.

-Entonces supongo qué ahora te debería llamar señora Nakamura.-dijo Tamaki realmente serio. Sin duda nada muy propio de él.

-Tamaki...-dijo ella en un dolido susurro.-yo...

-oka-san ¿qué sucede?¿quién es él?-preguntó una voz. Era el hijo mayor de Haruhi. Junto a esté sus dos hermanos más chicos se refugiaban pero los tres pequeños rubios de ojos azules veían recelosos a Tamaki.

-niños quiero presentarles a un amigo de mí juventud, él es Souo Tamaki. Estudiamos juntos en la academia Ouran, es mí sempai.-dijo ella regalandoles a sus hijos una sonrisa deslumbrante y cariñosa. Tamaki también les sonrió a los niños,sólo qué su sonrisa demostraba añoranza. Esos pudieron ser sus hijos, niños de él y Haruhi.

-¿es como Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun?-dijo él más chico de los tres niños.

-sí exactamente, soy como ellos.-respondió un sonriente Tamaki- ¿Aún tienes contacto con los Hitanchiin?-le preguntó a Haruhi.

-pues sí ellos fueron muy buenos amigos míos...-dijo ella sonriendole a Tamaki, sin saber qué lo estaba destrozando.-...mira sempai ellos son mis hijos. Él es Takashi, tiene 8 años-dijo señalando al mayor de los niños. Esté a su vez se acerco al desconocido y muy formalmente le tendió la mano, cosa qué le pareció extraño a Tamaki pero también hizo.-un gusto conocerle señor.-respondió él niño.

-esté de aquí es Kyouya, tiene seis años.-dijo Haruhi ahora señalando al pequeño de en medio qué no apartada su vacía, intrigante, amenazadora y fría mirada de él joven Souo. A Tamaki le recordó a un miembro del Host Club...Mori.

-y él es Mitzukuni, tiene 4 años, aunque nosotros le decimos Kuni .-dijo ella. Él pequeño Kuni le sonrió dulcemente a Tamaki. Sin duda igual qué Honey-sempai. -niños ¿por qué no vuelven a jugar? Nos iremos dentro de un rato.-dijo Haruhi. Con esto él pequeño Kuni se alejó corriendo, seguido por Kyouya, y más lento iba Takashi, qué de tanto en tanto se volteaba a mirar a su madre qué conversaba con él extraño.

-tus niños son hermosos. Se han de parecer a su padre.-dijo un serio Tamaki después de qué los niños se fueran. Ella sonrió debilmente antes de negar con la cabeza gacha.

-no...-suspiro con pesadez.- Shiro y yo no pudimos tener nunca hijos propios, todos ellos son adoptados. A Takashi le adoptamos cuando él tenía cinco años. A Kyouya cuando tenía tres años. Y a Mitzukuni a los nueve meses. Así qué al menos para los más chicos en realidad soy su madre, aunque Takashi sí recuerda a sus padres.

Tamaki no sabía qué decirle. Sabía qué ella siempre quiso ser madre.

-eso es algo bueno...me refiero a los dos chicos.-dijo él rubio tomando una mano de Haruhi.-¿y tú esposo? ¿qué hace? ¿en qué trabaja?-preguntó Tamaki. Bien, sí no podía cuidar de ella, mínimo se aseguraría de qué estaba bien con ése.

-ahhh Tamaki, Shiro...-ella bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar un poco. Tamaki se preocupó e instintivamente la abrazo.-él murió...-ella se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas. No podría soportar mucho estando abrazada a él sin levantar la cabeza y besarle.-murió en un accidente de auto hace un año.-dijo recuperando algo de cordura. Y aunque no le haya gustado admitirlo, a Tamaki le agrado saber qué ella era viuda.

-lo siento mucho.-mintió. Talvez esté era el momento de decirle lo qué ha sentido durante tanto tiempo.-Haruhi yo...

-¿por qué has vuelto Tamaki?-preguntó ella. Lo qué quiso saber desde qué lo vio parado fumando su cigarrillo.

-mí abuela murió hace un mes, mí madre y mí padre planean casarse. Y bueno regrese para buscar a alguien.-dijo mientras miraba al cielo. Era cierto aunque tal vez el destino le daba una segunda oportunidad con Haruhi.

-¿y ya le has encontrado?-preguntó curiosa Haruhi. Emocionada por pensar qué era ella por quién regresó.

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió.-a la persona qué buscaba no.-ok esto desilusionó a Haruhi.- Pero encontré a alguien qué quería pero no buscaba.-esto lo dijo muy cerca de los labios de ella. Ambos emocionados porque por fin se demostrarian su amor juvenil. Estaban a menos de un centímetro de unir sus labios cuando un llanto infantil correspondientea Kuni les hizo separarse. Haruhi se levantó en auxilio de su pequeño hijo. Tamaki suspiro algo frustrado. Había esperada tantos años para ése beso.

-¿Usted también está buscando ser la pareja de mi oka-san?-dijo Takashi acercándose al rubio mayor.

-¿cómo dices?-preguntó Tamaki algo desconcertado.

- Hitanchiin Hikaru-san pretende a mí oka-san. ¿Usted también Souo-san?-dijo él pequeño rubio.

-bueno y sí fuera así ¿Qué pasaría?-preguntó Tamaki.

-tendría una fuerte competencia, mis hermanos quieren en exceso a Hikaru-kun...-respondió Takashi bastante serio, luego sonrió-...sin embargo, yo me fiaria más de usted.

Tamaki sonrió. ¿Podría ser qué tuviera una oportunidad con Haruhi después de tanto tiempo? ¿Era una señal del destino?

-¿Por qué sí sólo soy un desconocido para ti?-preguntó Tamaki.

-simplemente porque usted no ve a mí oka-san con esa mirada tan extraña qué usa Hikaru-kun cuando habla con ella. Él se concentra mucho en mirar él cuerpo de mí oka-san y eso no me gusta nada. Por eso me fiaria más de usted Souo.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado...pronto conti

dejen review para saber si escribir la continuacion o mejor la dejo asi u.u

hasta no llegar a los 10 reviews no hay otro cap u.u

besos con azuquitar y miel

Ia Kagamine


End file.
